This invention relates to time-based network connections.
A communication protocol generally defines a format for providing end-to-end service (e.g., data delivery) between two end-points connected to a network (e.g., a public network such as the Internet or a private network such as a local intranet), usually independent of the characteristics of the particular network. Some protocols, such as transmission control protocol (TCP) and user datagram protocol (UDP), typically do not complete transactions between the two end-points until a network connection between the two end-points is properly terminated. If the network connection is lost or otherwise ends improperly, then during the next network connection between the two end-points, the transactions may be repeated.